depression can hurt others
by Xxthe cloaked schemerxX
Summary: zexion jumps off a hotel roof and gets sent to a mental hospital.
1. moving

sooo..... i really dont know what to say so enjoy!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS *CRY*

* * *

Zexion was on top of a roof about ready to jump. He heard the police yelling for him to get down and the siren a helicopter and fire fighters laying out a mat so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"get down!!!" the police yelled but nothing answered in the cold snow "get down"

"I'll get him down" the firefighter said as he ran to the ladder and then started climbing it

When the firefighter got up there zexion started backing away like a scared puppy then he put one foot off of the roof and ready to jump when the fire fighter tackled him. The firefighter tackled him at the wrong angle and in seconds the boy and the firefighter was off the building falling. The firefighter grabed zexion who was already unconcience and landed on the mat.

"is he okay?" paramedic asked looking for a pulse

"hes unconcience"

"lets get him in lets go" she said strapping zexion to the stretcher then putting him in the car and driving away

-2 days later-

Zexion wakes up and hears two people talking out side his door

"he tried to jump off a roof!" a doctor said

"yes but I just don't see why he has to go to a mental hospital" another doctor said

"listen his parents want him to go they think he is a threat and thinks that a house should be somewhere you feel safe and they don't feel that way when he is there"

"fine but hes only going to get worse"

"no he wont I promise."

"alright bye."

"bye."

Doctor walks into the room and sees zexion awake

"glad to see you awake feeling better?"

"yeah"zexion mumbled

"listen we have no choice but to send you to a hospital where there is other people like you who have suicidal thoughts like you."

"why?"

"because you jumped off a roof we have to send you there."

"no you don't!"

"well…. Listen your parents think that your dangerous and the house isn't that safe with you around."

"I feel the same way about her."

"…. Heres your jacket the cabs outside hurry"

"fine."

Puts on jacket and walks outside

"listen its not that bad okay once they think that your…. Problem is fixed then you get out, its not like you are going to stay there for the rest of your life."

"you made it sound like its bad."

"well its not okay you better go they are waiting for you."

"what if I never get out?"

"you will"

"not if I end my life in there."

"well you cant because they watch over the people who needs to be watched and your one of them your on suicidal watch so go."

Drives away

After a few hours stuck in the car the driver finally announced that they were there

"here you go." Driver said putting his stuff next to him "go inside"

Right after he said that zexion took a run for it and the driver tackled him down in the middle of the street as a car screeched to a halt

"come on get in there they are waiting"

"fine get off of me"

Walks in and sees a blonde chick in the front counter

" hello you must be zexion is that right?"

"yes"zexion mumbled

"well my name is namine im going to be your new doctor,let me show you your room, come with me"

Knock knock

"marluxia your roommate is here!"

"yes finally it took him awhile!" malrluxia said happily

"this is zexion. Be nice kay?"

"kay"

"alright bye"

"hi your bed is right there" marluxia said pointing to the bed with the white sheets "im marluxia"

"hi"zexion mumbled setting his stuff down on his bed

"your going to love it here!!! NOT!!,this place is horrible they don't let you do anything"

"oh."

"so why are you here?"

"umm….. I tried to commite suicide"

"how?"

"jumping off a hotel building"

"oh nice"

"how did you get here?"

"well….. I stole from stores and I did drugs"

"oh"

"so tell me about yourself!"

"okay well…. Im a cutter,my favorite color is black and purple, I LOVE it when it rains, and I have abusive parents"

"oh that must suck"

"yeah what about you?"

"well.. my favorite color is pink, I hate it when it rains, I have loving parents, and I hate the smell and sight of blood."

"oh"

"how old are you?"

"16, im in high school, and in 10th grade"

"you don't talk much do you?"

"not really how did you know?"

"well you answer my questions directly and don't give an explanation, and you look like the type of person that keeps to himself, that doesn't tell anybody there problems keeps them to themselves"

"oh how old are you?"

"im 18, and im a dropout"

"I can see that you love to talk"

"yeah I do!"

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

"come on its time for lunch!!" marluxia said grabbing zexions wrist "you need to meet the others!"

* * *

hope you liked it!! review plz!!


	2. depression starts

hey im back with the second chapter for "depression can hurt others" so read and review!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR CASTLE OBLIVION *CRY*

* * *

"hey guys whats up??" marluxia said "this is my new roommate zexion,zexion this is xemnas, roxas, siax, lexeaus, luxord, then xigbar ,and last larxene, and axel"

"hi!"roxas said jumping up

"umm….hi" zexion murmured

"so xemnas came for anger management, roxas came for some kind of disabled thing,siax came because he thinks he is talking to the devil, lexeaus came for drinking habits, luxord came for drinking too, xigbar came for bipolar and anger, and larxene came for obsession for guys and for drinking assault, and axel came for obsession for burning things."

"what did you come for?" roxas asked

"committing suicide"

"really, what did you do?"xigbar asked

"jumped off a hotel rooftop"

"oh, how old are you?" lexeaus asked

"16"

"really so am i!" roxas announced

"oh okay im in 10th grade"

"oh im still a freshman"

"he got held back 3 times" axel said laughing

"hey its not funny!" roxas cried

"come on you better get something to eat or they will stick a needle up your butt and shove it down your throat"

"okay"

Comes back a few minutes later and sits back down

"so tell us about you" axel asked

"I LOVE it when it rains, im a cutter, I have really severe depression problems, and I have abusive parents"

"oh that sucks"

"yeah"

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"come on we better get to our dorm" marluxia said pulling on zexion

"okay"

Both lays down on there bed

"so you want to play a game??"

"sure what?"

"strip poker"

"what!!!"

"im kidding im not like luxord"

"good"

"well im going to bed wake me when dinner"

"kay, Im going to the bathroom"

"alright"

Walks in the bathroom and pulls out a pocket knife from his pocket and cuts a deep,long cut on his wrist. As he watches it run down his arm to his elbow then drip off his elbow the door slams open

"zexion what are you doing?!?" namine yelled looking at his wrist

"sorry"

"come with me"

Walks to nurse

"can you fix his arm please"

"yes"nurse answered

"go to your room when your done kay"

"alright"zexy mumbled

When he walks out of the nurses office he starts walking then stops at the big window in the hallway and starts crying, it was raining, more like storming, and zexion droped to his knees then layed down and cryed himself to sleep

-2 hours later-

"zexion!.....zexion!.....zexion!"marluxia yelled

All that came out was a low groan from zexion

"I'll take you to the dorm"

Walks in and marluxia sets him down on his bed and a bright light of lightning comes lighting up the room then thunder following behind it

"oh no im scared zexy please wake up!" marly said shaking him and zexion lets out a low groan again

"im going to sleep with you tonight"marly said climbing into zexy bed and pushing him over genly

-next morning-

Zexion wakes up to see marluxia right next to him with his hand over zexions hip

"marluxia! What are you doing!!" zexion yelled

"oh sorry it was storming last night and I got scared and you wouldn't wake up"

"whatever just don't do it again"

"kay"

"get out please"

"oh sorry you wanna just talk until breakfeast"

"sure"

"so hows your day?"

"good I guess"

"that's good im really happy today!!! Maybe cuz its not raining!!......zexy you listening?"

------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------

_Why cant you be like your brother huh! Your just worthless and lazy! *slap and pushes zexion down_

"_mom stop please!"_

"_why huh so you can just go and cry to your only friend you have since__your not as popular as ienzo is!"_

"_no because maybe I don't want to be a jock who beats up defenseless kids just because they want to be different and so what if I only have on friend I don't care!!"_

"_get out of here now!"_

"_fine I will and Im never coming back!"_

-----------------------------------end flashback---------------------------------------------------------------

"zexion hey….hey whats wrong?"

Zexion came back to reality and found marluxia sitting on top of him

"get off please"

"oh sorry"

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"come on lets go to breakfeast" marluxia said getting off of him

"alright lets go"

* * *

well hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be up fast as fast as i can write it... it will be up no later than friday. REIVEW PLZ


	3. breakdown

sorry if its not that good well im going to let you read now! plz review

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS *CRY*

* * *

Knock knock

"zexion come in!"Councilor yelled

"here for therapy"

"okay lay down"

Zexion lays down and councilor sits behind him

"okay anything happen today?"

"umm…not really"

"okay anything in the past couple days since you last came?"

Zexion doesn't answer

"zexion……zexion………are you going to answer me?.....zexion?"

----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

"_get out I don't want to see you ever again! Get out!"_

"_fine I will and im never coming back!!"_

"_fine be a loser all your life! Instead of being like your brother!"_

"_fine and I'll go and find different parents that actually cares about me instead of beating me up because im not your favorite!:_

"_you get out right now!"_

"_goodbye!!"_

"_you ended up just like your father a hopeless little loser"_

_-------------------------------------End flashback----------------------------------------------_

"get away!"zexion yelled

"whats wrong?" councilor asked

"get out of my head!" zexion said running out of the room then stoppes at the big window in the hallway and sees that its bright and sunny

------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------

_Zexions dad was in the hospital with cancer and today was his last day,zexion went to go see him and his dad was dying fast_

"_zexion listen" his dad mumbled "I want you to stay the way you are don't let your mother change you,stay the way you are always and here, this is a necklace that has been passed down in are family for a very long time and when you have kids I want you to pass it down to them to promise?_

"_promise" zexion said tears streaming down his face_

"_wear it all the time and It will protect you promise?"_

"_promise"_

"_I love you I hate to have to leave you…..goodbye"_

_Then zexions dad died and zexion held the necklace tight_

_--------------------------------------------end flashback-----------------------------------------------------------_

"why did you leave us?" zexion said tears streaming down his face then dripping to the floor "why did you leave me with that witch?"zexion mumbled again then fell to his knees then layed on the ground and cried himself to sleep.

When zexion wakes up he is in his bed with marluxia in a chair next to him watching him

"hey feeling better?"

Silece

"well you want to go to breakfeast they are waiting for us"

Silence

"well im going come whenever"

Leaves room

"hey guys whats up? Marluxia said sitting down

"where's zexy?" xemnas asked

"he wouldn't talk to me or anything"

"oh he must be having one of those days"

"what do you mean?"

"zexy has these days when he gets really depressed and wont talk get up or eat the doctors try and make him not be upset anymore but it never works"

"how long does it last?"

"usually a few days, or sometimes a couple weeks" axel said

Then the doctor comes in with zexion by the wrist and sits him down

"sit down and eat" namine asks

Silence

"please come on"

Silence

"you think you guys can get him out of his depression?"

"we will try" lexeaus said

"thank you bye"

"bye"

"doesn't he have medicine?" marluxia asked

"no they don't have any that is strong enough for his kind of depression" luxord answered

"so they just let it go by until its over?"

"yeah"

"great I wonder how long its going to last?"

"the way hes going probably just a couple of days"

"I hope so"

* * *

hope you enjoy! plz review and chapters are coming fast


	4. good bye

hey its time for a new chapter!!! so people have been asking me about this story and they are getting confused so ill explain.... zexion DOES have depression problems and they are really bad so it lasts for a week or even a couple weeks, and ienzo (his brother) doesnt care about zexion so when zexion gets beat up at school or bye his mom his brother sits there and laughs he doesnt try and help him or anything. then his brother is the jock of the school he and his gang beats him up and his brother will not help him get out of the mental hospital, and his dad DID die when zexion was at the age of 2.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!

* * *

As zexion woke up he heard the intercom come on and heard maluxia get called. He thought about it but then drifted back to sleep.

MARLUXIA POV

I walked into the councilor's office and saw her waiting at her desk; I sat down and waited for her to start talking.

"Marluxia I have good news for you!"

"Really what is it?!?"

"You are allowed to leave now!"

"what!"

"your medication is over and your parents agreed to take you home so your going home!"

"but I cant!"

"why?"

"I have to stay with zexion im sorry"

"well your parents are coming in a few minutes so get packed"

"no im not leaving!"

"you have to so go and get packed!'

"fine bye"

"bye"

Marluxia walks into the room and sees zexion still asleep. After a few moments of staring at him he turns away and starts packing. A few minutes later he ended up with a suitcase full of clothes, and a couple of bags full of his stuff.

"bye zexion I will miss you." I commented before giving him a kiss on the forehead then closing the door quietly.

ZEXIONS POV

When I woke up I didn't see marluxia there but I did here a knock on the door

"zexion?"namine asked

"yes?"

"come with me I need to talk with you"

"kay"

When I follow her to her office she sits down and asks me to sit down after everyone Is sitting she starts to talk.

"Zexion, ….. Marluxia had to go."

"What do you mean?"

"his treatment was over and he had to leave its against the rules im sorry"

Zexion didn't say anything but got up and walked out

-Lunch-

"Hey guys we have a new person joining us today and axel how did the boys restroom catch on fire?"namine asked

"umm do you really want to know?"

"not really cuz your just going to make an excuse, so anyway his name is xaldin be nice kay? Alright xaldin you can eat your lunch, and I spoke to zexion"

"what happened?" roxas asked

"he is even more depressed then he was after I told him that marluxia had to leave so now he wont say one word, eat, or even look at me"

"oh that sounds bad" lexeaus said

"yes that is why im trying to find medicine for him and I did"

"you did!" axel yelled surprised

"yes its going to be shipped from asia"

"how long?"

"about a few days"

"good, and this will help him?"

"yes it will prevent him to be depressed"

"good bye"

"bye"

"Whose zexion?" xaldin asked

"hes this boy with really severe depression problems, and abusive parents"

"oh"xaldin asked

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"what do I do now?"

"go back to your dorm room"

"oh thank you

"Anytime"

-dinner-

"guys guess what!"namine said excitedly

"what?" axel asked

" I got the medicine now I just have to see if it works"

"how are you going to get him to eat it?"

"just going to have to force him"

"good luck"

"thank you bye"

"bye"

* * *

hope you liked it plz review!!!!!! im begging you!


	5. welcome back

-lunch-

Namine came into the cafeteria with zexion by the wrist and she threw him down in the chair

"please!! Just take it" namine pleaded

Silence

"please for me?"

Silence

"do you want to end up like this your whole life!"

"fine I'll take it only because Im tired of you asking"

"good here"

Takes pill

"thank you now eat please" namine walks away

-next day-

"zexion wake up……zexion….wake up……zexion!" namine shaking him but all comes out is a low groan from zexion. "zexion please wake up!"

Groans then wakes up. "what?" zexion said drowsily while rubbing his eyes "who opened the blinds?"

"I did now take your pill"

"cant I take it when Im awake?"

"zexion please"

"fine"

Takes pill and drinks water almost choking

"you okay?"

"yeah im fine can I go back to sleep now?"

"yes bye"

"bye"

Its been a week since zexion has been taking the medicine he took it three times a day and when he woke up the next week he heard his name being called by namine.

Knock knock

"come in!" namine yelled

Zexy comes in a sits down

"zexion I have very good news!"

"great what is it?"

"your going home!"

"what!"

"yes you have to its against the law so your parents are going to be here in a few minutes to pick you up so hurry and get packed."

"no I cant go back to the house with my mom and brother"

"why?"

"they were the reason I tried to commit suicide"

"I know what your going through that's why your living with your cousins"

"Seriously?"

"yes now go get packed"

"thank you so much"

"your welcome now go"

"kay bye"

"bye"

After a few minutes zexion had only one bag of the stuff they let him keep and walked to the front to see namine and his cousins"

"I'll miss you zexion" namine said hugging him

"me too"

"bye"

"bye"

"hey zexy haven't seen you for a while" vexen said hugging zexy

"me to "

"im so happy that your living with us!"

"yeah"

"okay" namine said handing a bottle to kairi(his new mom). "this is all his medicine the one in the white bottle he needs to take it three times a day and the rest once a day"

"okay thank you bye" then they drove off

"your sharing a room with me since we don't have enough rooms for you to have your own so we have two different sides I'll show you!" vexen said happily

"kay"

"this is going to be great!"

After a few hours they finally got to there house and it was huge it was like a mansion. Vexen showed me to his room and left to let me pack. Then the phone rang and vexen came and answered it.

"its for you zexy"

"thanks hello?"

"guess who!" demyx said happily

"hey I missed you demyx!"

"me to meet me in the park right now!"

"alright bye!" zexion walks down stairs to see kairi and vexen "im meeting demyx at the park be back in a little bit kay? I don't have a phone so you cant call me."

"alright be back for dinner!"

"kay"

After a few minutes he was there and saw demyx for the first time in a long time.

"hey I missed you so much zexy!" demyx said hugging him in a bear hug

"me to im glad im back!"

"don't ever leave me like that ever again you understand?"

"I wont I promise!"

"good I cant stand living without you!"

"me neither"

"I love you! Always remember that kay!"

"kay"


	6. ch1 of sequel it returns

so this is now the first chapter of the sequel!!! tell me how it is! review plz!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS SORRY!!!

* * *

Its been a year since zexion came back to live with his parents. It went well until one day when zexion got pushed over the edge.

"zexion!!!……..zexion!!!!!!"vexen yelled

"yeah?"zexion asked drowsily

"today is your first day of school come on!"

"okay."zexion said walking to his closet

"oh you don't need to go there…"

"why I cant go in my pajamas."

"well….you have school uniform"

"what!"

"yeah its navy blue with a tie it looks just like this."

Zexion looks up and down his poorly dressed friend and sighs.

"fine give me it."

"here, they didn't have a size small enough for you so your going to have to wear a X-small."

"its going to be too big though."

"sorry this is the only size."

"fine"

-school-

"class we have a new student today!" the teach enounced "his name Is zexion. Zexion go ahead and sit in the far back."

"kay"

Zexion walks down the aisle seeing that everyone is staring at him until this guy in a leather jacket which was obviously a jock/football player tripped him and he fell on the ground all his papers scattering everywhere.

"riku!"the teacher yelled helping zexion up "go to the principles office now!"

"okay"riku said walking off

-gym-

In this school you had to attend gym so in his class zexion was dressing out when riku and his gang came and whipped him hard with a wet towel.

"hey look!"riku said "he's even skinnier naked!" riku yelled whipping him again

A few minutes later zexion came out with a group of people limping.

"hmmmmmm……." the coach said examinating zexion up and down "well It seems that you need some meat and some muscle on your bones. So go ahead and run a few laps around the track."

"okay"zexion said running to the track

-lunch-

"hey emo!" riku yelled

Zexion turned to be face to face with riku and his gang

"what are you having for lunch?"

"……"

Riku took his head and slammed it on the table making him fall unconsciously to the floor.

"I'll take him to the nurse." riku said with a grin on his face

-nurses office-

"nurse?" riku asked walking in

"yes?" nurse asked

"he fell down the stairs and I found him."

"oh no okay well put him down on the bed."

"okay."

Riku leaves

-2 hours later-

"hhhhmmmmm" zexion groaned sitting up holding his head.

"stay down kay"the nurse said gently pushing him down "put this ice on your head" the nurse said putting some ice on his head.

"what happened?"zexion asked in a low voice

"riku bring you in, you fell down the stairs"

"I did?"

"yeah that's what he said"

"my head hurts really bad."

"its okay take this." the nurse said handing him a Tylenol with some water.

-swallows pill-

"you can go to sleep if you would like you have about an hour left of school."

"okay" zexion said drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------------flashback----------------------------------------------------

_"get out! Get out!" his old mom said pushing him_

_"mom please stop!"_

_"I hate you! Go away!"_

_His mom came out of the kitchen with a steak knife stabbing zexion in the arm_

_"get out!"_

_"fine alright!" zexion said getting a gauge packet and running out_

_That night zexion slept on the bus bench,having people throw stuff at him all night then having hobos ' come up to him asking for money._

_**------------------------------end flashback-----------------------------------------------------**_

"zexion!…..zexion! Hey its time to go home vexen is waiting for you!"

Zexion turned his head to see vexen sitting beside him waiting anxiously

"oh okay"

-walk home-

"so don't mind riku and his gang, they like to cause trouble then lie about it."

"why?"

"they like to pick on the new kids or the nerds."

"oh"

"yeah, sora seems happy that riku isnt picking on him anymore"

"whos sora?"

"hes this really smart boy, known as the school nerd."

"oh"

"hey isnt it a bit hot for you to be wearing a jacket?"vexen asked pulling it off to reveal cuts all the way down his arm.

"what is this?"

"they are nothing."

"they look new! They are still red!"

"im sorry"

"why did you do this?"

"I was upset I promised myself I wouldn't do it ever again but those guys just made me mad!"

"I cant believe it!"

"im sorry just promise me that you wont tell kairi, kay?"

"only if you promise you wont do it ever again!"

"alright I wont promise!"

"fine I wont tell."

"thank you"

* * *

so hope you enjoy this is once again the first chapter of the sequel enjoy! review and tell me how i did!


End file.
